fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spreading The Love/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale; various shots of couples falling in love) :Cupid: (narrating) The city of Dimmsdale... the most perfect place in California to fall in love! Unless you happen to have two girlfriends and can't decide between them. :(pan over to Ivan and Veronica) :Ivan: So... I have a new girlfriend. :Veronica: What? But I'm your girlfriend! :Ivan: I know, but Chloe seems so nice, probably just as nice as you. Can we still date? :Veronica: Honestly, no, we can't. We're breaking up. :Ivan: Почему? (Why?) :Veronica: Ну, потому что Я не хочу огорчить твою новую подругу, и... (in tears) Я думала что ты навсегда будешь моим другом после Тимми! (Well, because I don't want to upset your new girlfriend, and...I thought you'd forever be my boyfriend after Timmy!) :Ivan: Ничего страшного. (It's no big deal.) :Veronica: For once in my life I thought I'd get a friend that doesn't make fun of me or hurt me like some other popular kids! And now that I found out you have another girlfriend, I guess I'm a loser for thinking that way. :Ivan: No, Veronica, you're not. :Veronica: Forget it, Ivan. We're through! As you Russians usually say: "Do svidaniya!" (walks away) ---- :(Timmy, his fairies and Adam find Ivan sitting on a bench, depressed) :Timmy: Hey, Ivan, what's wrong? :Ivan: Nothing. :Adam: Doesn't seem like nothing. :Ivan: Oh, okay, Veronica broke up with me. I honestly can't choose between her and Chloe, they both look so pretty! :Cosmo: Not as beautiful as Trixie, though! :Neptunia: He's been depressed for an hour now! :Timmy: That's ridiculous! I'll have you know, I got dumped by Trixie one time because I wished for the universe to consist of no one but me and her, and I only cried for 20 minutes! :Cosmo: 10 minutes of which involved Trixie's voice being stuck in his head! :Timmy: HEY! :Ivan: I wish there was a way to fix this... :Astronov: I know just the fairy for this job! ---- :Cupid: Would you like to try out my Cupid Patty? :Ivan: Yeah, sure... (eats the patty; now happy again) Hmm, tastes like chicken that my parents used to make. And I feel a lot better! :Cupid: Thank you, Ivan, I'm glad you liked it! So, why are you all here? :Adam: The reason why we came here is because Ivan here got dumped by Veronica, and won't come back, as Ivan really loves Chloe. :Cupid: I've also heard that Timmy got over Trixie after having one of those dreams. ---- :Cupid: So, who should we get together? How about Timmy & Tootie? :Ivan: Nyet. That's already taken care of. :Adam: What about Trixie? She's rich and pretty. :Astronov: And who should you suggest to pair her with? :(Adam points at Timmy) :Timmy: No. I told you, I don't have romantic feelings towards her anymore. :Ivan: Hmm... (snaps fingers) I know! Remy Buxaplenty! He would be a great soulmate for Trixie Tang! :Adam: Why?! :Wanda: More like: why not? He's rich, like Trixie, and kind of lonely, moreso than Trixie. At least she has friends like Veronica. But... he has Juandissimo as his fairy godparent. (shudders) :Astronov: (eye twitch) Of course, the same fairy that bullied me in school and was Wanda's ex-boyfriend. :Ivan: Well, this might be a bit risky, but let's give it a try. ---- :Remy: Ivan, I'm not so sure about this. :Ivan: What's wrong, Remy? :Remy: It's just that... I've never dated a girl before. :Ivan: Well, Remy, I can help you with that. Trixie Tang was Timmy's former girlfriend before he learned his ways. He's now dating that nerdy girl Tootie. :Remy: I know who Trixie was, but I'm glad to hear that Timmy moved on from her. :Ivan: Anyway, don't you think Trixie looks pretty? :Remy: Yeah, she does look pretty! :Ivan: Here are my tips on your first date: compliment Trixie, be nice to her, don't kiss her immediately, try shaking hands instead, invite her to a fancy restaurant, things like that. :Remy: Ivan, this is my first time, I'm kind of nervous. :Ivan: If you had a choice between staring at two things, what would it be? Trixie Tang, or a nearby duck in a pond? :(Remy thinks over, and looks at Trixie first, then the duck in the pond second. After a brief moment of looking at each other, the duck quacks. Remy then looks back at Trixie.) :Remy: It would be Trixie Tang, at least she does something more than just quacking. :Ivan: That's great. Now get over there and meet with a pretty girl like a man! Remember my instructions. ---- :Remy: Okay, I can do this... (to Trixie) Hi, Trixie Tang! My name's Remy, Remy Buxaplenty. :Trixie: Hi, Remy! I seem to recall seeing you at Chez Fancy, reading off those cue cards you gave me. My fairy godparent told me that you pretended to be Timmy's friend and did this to make Timmy lose fairy godparents and get revenge on him. :Remy: What?! How do you have a fairy godparent? :Trixie: Well, I got my fairy godmother a few weeks ago. Her name's Blonda. I got her because I was miserable without real friends, not counting Veronica and the popular kids. :Remy: And for your information, my plan didn't work. And besides, that was the old me. I'm actually good friends with Timmy now. For real this time! :Trixie: Oh, okay. So, Remy, tell me I'm pretty! :Remy: Well, you're pretty, duh! :Trixie: Thank you! Tell me a bit about yourself. :Remy: Well, I'm rich, like you, but very lonely. My parents always abandon me at home when they're busy with work. :Trixie: That's terrible! :Remy: That's not the worst part about them. They only spend like 2 minutes with me, forget my name and they don't even remember that I'm their son! :Trixie: Ouch. :Remy: But I have my own fairy godparent like Timmy does, his name's Juandissimo Magnifico, or just Juandissimo. :Trixie: It's really nice to meet someone that's just as rich as I am, and also has a fairy godparent. I feel your pain, Remy, on how you've got little to no friends. (holds hands with Remy) :Remy: That's great. Wanna go to a fancy restaurant? Does Chez Fancy sound nice? :Trixie: Yes! And then we can go to the arcade at the mall. :Remy: Wow, you have interesting tastes, Trixie! (he & Trixie walk away, holding hands together) ---- :Ivan: Awww, don't Remy & Trixie just look adorable? :Neptunia: Yeah, they were, like, made for each other! :Timmy: I can see where this is going. Who's next? :Cupid: Not now, okay? The Anti-Fairies are coming! :Ivan: Oh crud! :Adam: "Oh crud" indeed. :Timmy: I wish for butterfly nets! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands and poof up butterfly nets, scaring off the Anti-Fairies) :Anti-Cupid: You haven't seen the last of us! :Ivan: Now that we got that out of the way, let's move on. ---- :(Ivan walks up to Chester) :Ivan: Hey, Chester. :Chester: Hi, Ivan! :Ivan: So, remember when Missy told you about the immunity to hives and what not? :Chester: Yeah, I remember. :Ivan: That's great! I hope you don't mind, because I'm trying to pair the boys and girls with their ideal matches together. I already have Chloe as a girlfriend, and I'd figure that I'd find a match for you: blond hair, kinda unlucky, maybe a bit crazy. :Chester: Really? Who is she? :Ivan: My former girlfriend, Veronica. ---- :(Ivan and Chester walk up to Veronica) :Veronica: Go away, Ivan. You've broken my heart enough already. :Ivan: No, Veronica. I'm finding a new boyfriend for you. His name is Chester McBadbat. :Chester: Hi, Veronica. :Veronica: What, no hives? I thought you were scared of going near girls. :Chester: Well, I was until I've got immunity to hives. Girls don't scare me anymore. Veronica, I have to confess, me and my dad don't have any money to afford a proper house and food, so I often eat from the trash can. :Veronica: Gross! :Chester: I'm sorry. Also, my dad is the worst baseball player. :Veronica: Oh...I'm so sorry to hear that, Chester. You kinda remind me of...me, how I take all the bad luck and live under Trixie's shadow. :Chester: Don't worry, Veronica, we can be miserable together. :Veronica: That sounds so sweet. :Chester: Yeah... :Ivan: Well, Veronica, I hope you're happy with your new lover. :Veronica: Yes, yes I am. Although I still like Timmy Turner, Chester's not too shabby either. :Ivan: That's good. So... I'm so sorry for breaking your heart, I hope you can forgive me for that. :Veronica: Well, before I met Chester, you were by far the nicest boy I've ever dated. (kisses Ivan on the cheek) So, yes. I forgive you. :Ivan: Thanks. Good luck with your new boyfriend, Veronica! :Veronica: Thank you. :Chloe: (as she walks up to Ivan) So, Veronica, I hope we can be friends. :Veronica: Well, Chloe, sure, we get to be friends. As for me and Ivan, it was a great romantic relationship while it lasted. (to Chester) Come on, Chester! ---- :Ivan: Okay, we've paired up everyone with who we wanted: Trixie with Remy; Veronica with Chester; Timmy with Tootie; and finally, me with Chloe, all without using the arrows! :Cupid: Good job, Ivan! :Timmy: Yeah, you did some nice work pairing the spare ones. :Ivan: Thank you, guys. :Adam: And I got together with Vicky! :Everyone but Adam: WHAT?! :Adam: (laughs) Just kidding! I'm not gonna date a sadistic babysitter that every parent will be too dumb to trust. (to Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner) No offense, Daran and Nataliya Turner. :Mr. Turner: How does he know our real names? :Mrs. Turner: Beats me, dear. ---- :Timmy: (whispering) Psst, Trixie, can we talk for a moment? :Trixie: Of course. :(They both go sitting on a bench) :Timmy: You know, Trixie, I think it's about time we see other people. I'm... I'm breaking up with you. :Trixie: I agree, Timmy. By the way, I know you're breaking up with me. And... I actually kinda like you. :Timmy: Really? :Trixie: Yeah. The reason why I rejected you most of the time is because I wanted to stay popular. :Timmy: Fair enough. :Trixie: But ever since I've met Remy, I couldn't get my eyes off of him. He's such a poor kid, even though he's rich. He was so desperate to have a girlfriend. Me and Remy were both made for each other. And... I've wanted to break up with you too. :Timmy: It's OK, Trixie, I understand. We should just be friends. I just want you to be happy. :Trixie: You're right, Timmy, and thanks. By the way, all those hurtful things I did to you in the past, I'm very sorry. :Timmy: No biggie, everyone makes mistakes every once in a while. :Trixie: I think we both know that this couple: me & you, doesn't work. Tootie is clearly the right girl for you and to be honest, you were to me as Tootie was to you except with all the Timmy dolls. :Timmy: Well, if you count that one time I... Never mind, it's not important. And you're right. Besides, I've got Tootie to cheer me up now, and ever since I had that dream, I decided to be much nicer to her. Although she's not as pretty as you, she's a really nice girl. Having one girlfriend is enough, in my opinion. :Trixie: Agreed. I should tell you, while our times together were pretty short, they were the most exciting times of my usually boring life, even if I mostly treated you bad. So, there's something I can thank you for. Hopefully, with Remy, I could go on some exciting adventures with him too. Plus, Remy's parents signed him up as a student in Dimmsdale Elementary! :Timmy: Fine by me, and that is nice of Remy to be a new student. Oh, and Trixie, I got a gift for you. (gives Trixie a medal) :Trixie: A medal? What for? :Timmy: Read what it says. :Trixie: (reading) The "Not as much of a jerk as you could have been" award? Oh, Timmy, that's very nice of you. :Timmy: Do you like it? I've made it myself. :Trixie: (hugs Timmy) Of course I like it! And here's my gift for you too, I'm sure you wanted this for a long time. (gives Timmy a big kiss) :Timmy: Wow, that was the best kiss you've ever given to me! I'll always love you, Trixie, as a friend. Remember: stay pretty. :Trixie: Thank you. I'll always love you as a friend too. And remember: be yourself. :Timmy: Thanks. (gets off from the bench and lets Tootie take his place on the bench) :Tootie: So, you broke up with Timmy? :Trixie: I sure did. He's all yours now. :Tootie: Wow, thanks, Trixie! You know, after this, you're kinda like a second sister to me. :Trixie: That's nice of you to say that. Did you know that your sister Vicky once framed me for robbing a bank? :Tootie: That's terrible! :Trixie: Well, now you know that I'm not as evil as your older sister. :Tootie: Thank goodness for that. :(Trixie and Tootie hug; Tootie gets off the bench and walks up with Timmy to Ivan and Chloe) :Tootie: Ivan, Chloe, I just want to say congratulations on becoming a couple. :Ivan: Thank you. :Tootie: You know, when Chloe first arrived into Dimmsdale, I was afraid that she would become Timmy's girlfriend. I was relieved when I found out that Chloe and her family were leaving for a few months. :Ivan: Of course, I became good friends with both you and Timmy when I first arrived into Dimmsdale and now that I'm dating Chloe, you don't have to worry about the pink-hatted beaver boy being taken away from you. :Tootie: I'm pleased to hear that. :Ivan: Chloe, I hope you're not gonna break up with me anytime soon. :Chloe: You kidding? I would never leave you as long as you or Timmy don't do something incredibly stupid. I'm actually a chat buddy with Missy, she gave me very good advice. :Ivan: Yeah, I've met her too once. She's a nice girl. :Chloe: Ivan, you and your friends did the right thing. :(Chloe and Tootie both kiss their boyfriends) :Cupid: (narrating) Love is in the air! Can't you just smell it? And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to... Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and their friends! Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!